


PART FOuR EXPLICIT SMuT

by gardenwitch



Series: EXPLICIT SMuT [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Gay Character, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenwitch/pseuds/gardenwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uGH YOu HuMANS ARE SO *VILE* WANTING MORE SMuT</p>
            </blockquote>





	PART FOuR EXPLICIT SMuT

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi guys.  
> My dad took away my computer so this is probs going to be the last part from me, least for about a week or two.  
> feedback is greatly appreciated and wanted, it makes me feel like im doing something right. Alas, there aren't going to be too many more parts to this, maybe four more idk. Im thinking about making this into a full length fic, with multiple chapters. Of course, im also working on another project!!! my friend from tumblr gave me this great idea for school!stuck, called English/Sburb Academy. Im hand writing that now, at least until my computer gets back. Anyway im shutting up. See you guys in a few weeks! 
> 
> ilu all <3 
> 
> dani out

JOHN HuMAN IS AT DAVE HuMANS HOME *AGAIN* 

DAVE HuMAN IS MAKING SNACKS. 

BRO WALKS INTO DAVE HuMANS ROOM. 

JOHN HuMAN *SMILES* AND WAVES.

BRO SITS NEXT TO HIM. 

JOHN HuMAN FROWNS. 

BRO STARTS RuNNING HIS HAND uP JOHN HuMA--

IM NOT EVEN GOING TO *FINISH* THAT SENTENCE.

ITS TO PORNOGRAPHIC TO EVEN *THINK* ABOuT WRITING. MuCH LESS READ THE SHIT. 

FuCK THIS IM DONE FOR TODAY. YOu VILE HuMAN READERS MAKE ME SICK *ENJOYING* SuCH EXPLICIT SCENES.


End file.
